The Government Front
by jabberwockey
Summary: FBI Agent Henriksen fights a government sanctioned battle against demonic powers after being saved from Lilith's cronies. This is my first story. All constructive criticism is greatly apprectiated.
1. Chapter 1

The Government Front

Introduction

FBI agent Victor Henriksen awoke in an extreme amount of pain. Attempting to move his head as little as necessary, he took in his surroundings. From what he could see it could have been any police or FBI holding cell. The million-dollar question was how did he get here? The last thing he remembered with any clarity was the small child entering the police station asking about Sam and Dean and charging at her when he realized it was the demon, Lilith, possessing the body of a young girl. Everything after that is just a blur. "Well, no reason to just lay here." Agent Henriksen thought, and attempted to sit up. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed loudly as he collapsed back onto the cot, white light exploding inside his head as a fresh wave of pain washed over his entire body.

"Good to see you're still alive Agent Henriksen." said a deep voice from above his head. Not wanting to repeat his previous mistake, Henriksen slowly worked himself into a sitting position and faced the direction the voice had come from.

"On that point I may just have to agree to disagree with you Mr.?" said Henriksen, letting the unasked question hang in the air as he tried to get comfortable without passing out from a fresh wave of pain.

When his vision cleared he finally got a good look at his unnamed benefactor. He was an older man, probably in his mid fifties, wearing a tailored business suit that did little to hide an athletic build. The severe haircut and slight bulge of a weapon completed the image of a seasoned government agent. "Who I am is really irrelevant but if you must, you can call me Special Agent Jones." he said.

"Well then, Special Agent Jones, exactly where are we and how the Hell did I get here?" said Henriksen.

"The how Agent Henriksen is not nearly as important as the why. You're recent misadventure has brought you to be in possession of knowledge that my department guards very jealously. This puts me in a bit of a predicament. I have only two choices which are to either recruit you or kill you." said Jones.

"Kill me?" asked Henriksen. What in God's name makes you think that you can get away with killing an FBI agent in cold blood?"

"That would be easy Agent Henriksen. First and foremost, and lets be completely honest with ourselves here, you are in no kind of shape to even begin to defend yourself from me. I would dare say that, considering your current condition, that killing a five year old would probably present more of a challenge than you would. Second of all, I would face no repercussions for my actions based on the fact that you are already officially dead." stated agent Jones in a very matter of fact tone.

Henriksen just sat there for a minute, completely stunned. "Dead? Did you just really say that I am officially dead?" more a question to himself than to his now apparent captor and potential executioner. The realization hit him hard, but not nearly as hard as the flash of memory from Lilith's visit. He moaned not only from the physical pain of his over taxed and battered body, but from the emotional and mental pain brought on by the memory of how poor Nancy Fitzgerald had died ever so slowly at the hands of an innocent looking young girl. NO he thought viciously. Not an innocent young girl but a fucking DEMON!

To his credit, Special Agent Jones recognized the mental anguish brought on by a memory so bad that the mind tried to suppress it and allowed Henriksen time to recover. "To answer your question Henriksen, yes you are officially dead. After Lilith finished off the secretary, apparently taking several hours, she retired to allow her lieutenants some pleasure of their own. That is when my team arrived and found them just starting on you. All of the others were either dead or beyond all hope and while they were extracting you from the clutches of the demons, yes I said demons; Lilith showed up and basically nuked the whole place. At that point it seemed prudent to name you among the list of dead we fed to the media along with the story of the gas explosion. We had no idea if you would survive or not."

"But why would you even try to save me if all you were going to do was kill me?"

"You weren't listening Mr. Henriksen, I said there were two choices. One choice is to kill you. The other choice is to recruit you. We have been aware for several months now of the existence of demons. We are government agents after all and while the demon did a good job of imitating Deputy Director Steven Groves, it had to change where he focused his attention in order to promote its own agenda. Things like that do not go unnoticed. Since then we have made ourselves fully aware of Hunters and what they do. We have even managed to recruit a few for our own purposes which brings us back to the matter at hand."

"And that would be?"

"Whether you prefer to join our little side agency or to remain permanently dead." he said.

"Well that would depend on just who you are and what your agenda really is." he said doubtfully. A myriad of thoughts ran through his head about whom they reported to if anyone, what their tactics were, and just what exactly they were hoping to accomplish. There were too many to be considered at once and the answers to some only led to more questions.

" I know you have a lot to think over and many questions that need answering. Some of those answers I can give you but some you must discover for yourself. You will have a few days to make your decision during which time you will remain here. To help answer at least some of those questions I have left you a copy of our mission statement for you to mull over. It will answer many of your questions and probably create many more but for now, it and what I have told you so far is all you have to base your decision on. You will have no other human contact during this time to include medical. No point in further medical attention until we know what condition you will be leaving in. If you have any needs such as food or pain relievers just speak that need aloud and it will be provided but please don't attempt to speak with the person on the other side of the door. If they answer you then they will die with you. You have three days to make your decision. Have a good day Mr. Henriksen."

S.A. Jones retired from the room leaving Henriksen alone with his thoughts. "Well, first things first." he thought and announced to the empty room that he would like something for the pain and some food. Both were brought in short order, delivered through a chuckhole in the door just like the ones found in the doors of lock down units in prison. Not terribly surprising if a bit insulting but all things considered a reasonable precaution.

Then next three days passed with surprising quickness, most of Henriksen's time spent either sleeping off the effects of the brutal beating he had taken or pondering the disturbingly short but to the point manifesto. He couldn't think of it as a mission statement yet because he still wasn't sure whether they represented an actual government agency or just a bunch of nut jobs with badges. But the fact remains that nut jobs or not, their mission seems to be a good one. Protecting the United States and her interests, citizens included, from the demonic hordes.

Demonic hordes, now there is a term you never think that you will use in a normal thought or conversation but there you have it. And these are definitely not normal times. The whole they will kill me for good aside, their cause was just and the only way to know for sure about their mission and methods was to witness them first hand. "What the hell" Henriksen said out loud. "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

The Government Front

Chapter 2

The next few months passed very quickly for Henriksen. There was the obvious break in period where his loyalties were tested over and over again. Understandable since he could cause the group a huge amount of trouble if he were to start spilling his guts to the press. Then of course there was the training.

Henriksen was amazed at the amount of training and education that went in to the job of hunting demons. Learning to read and speak Latin so you could exorcise a trapped demon, how to make devils traps, holy water, and the list just went on and on. He had gained a whole new level of admiration for Sam and Dean over the last several months. Especially Dean. Given the chance he would like to apologize to Dean for assuming that he was just a loyal little grunt if a bit on the thick side. Much of what was being taught to him was well over his head as well.

After the first month of training for demon hunting, the lessons started to branch off into other creatures as well. At this point he was no longer alone in his studies, with the addition of four other students in his daily classes. They started learning about vampires, werewolves, and all sorts of other mythical monsters. Just a few hours into the first day of having classmates, a tall and gangly young man who had been looking incredulous through the whole morning couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Vampires! You honestly expect me to believe that there are actually fucking vampires roaming the world?" the kid said.

Henriksen couldn't help himself at that point. "Bigfoot is a hoax if that makes you feel any better." This earned him a reproachful glare from the instructor.

"Still a smart ass I see." The students all turned to see S.A. Jones entering the room. "And if you cant believe that there are vampires in the world then you are of no use to me. While our primary mission is to protect the United States and its interests from demonic influence, we are in the perfect position to help on a smaller scale and take out some of the other monsters along the way. You might also want to start to get to know each other since you will be working together as a team."

S.A. Jones then exited the room followed by a flood of questions aimed at finding out specifics such as where they will be working from, who will be in charge and so forth. He ignored them all and left his newest recruits to their disturbing studies. He went down the hall and used his pass card to go through a door marked restricted access. It really wasn't a restricted access area except to the trainees. It was the main operations area of their primary facility on the eastern seaboard.

Once inside he immediately went to a bank of computer monitors that showed various angles of the classrooms and living areas used by the trainees. He turned the volume up on the microphones so he could hear just what kind of conversations he had started. Mostly it was the usual questions, a semi-panicked buzz about where they will be going, what they will be doing and so on. What interested Jones was what the group would do to sort out the pecking order? Interestingly the only one who refrained from participating in the general buzz was Henriksen. Granted, he was the only one who had first hand experience with at least one of the creatures being discussed. Seeing one monster tends to open the mind to the possibility of the others existing.

The instructor allowed the chaos to go on for several minutes before trying to regain control of the classroom. After several minutes of watching the instructor try to regain control without success, Henriksen stood up, picked up an empty chair, then shattered it and the desk he slammed it into. This had the instant effect of shutting every mouth in the room, including the instructors. "Big picture people. Lets focus, shall we" he said calmly then quietly took his seat and focused his attention on the instructor at the front of the class.

Henriksen taking the leadership roll didn't surprise Jones; he was after all a supervisor for the FBI. What surprised him was the fact that everyone else, all leaders in his or her own rights, almost immediately followed suit. Well, at least for now, Henriksen looks to be in the lead for the number one spot on the team. The rest of the pecking order should sort itself out, most likely with Henriksen's guidance. Jones sat back, smiling as he watched the rest of the class day progress. Things were going well and he should have another functional team within the month.

The weeks progressed and the team got to know each other. Slim, the kid who couldn't believe in vampires was Captain Jason Rice. He was a hotshot from the Army who was one of the youngest ever to attain his rank. His military career along with his life ended when his commanding officer sent his unit to search some caves suspected of housing Taliban cell leaders. The intel was good if incomplete. There was in fact a small contingent of Taliban leaders; unfortunately for Captain Rice and his men it did not include the fact that those twenty Taliban were in fact possessed by demons. Rice survived only because he was left for dead.

All had similar stories. Georgia Davies had been a hotshot surgeon until the demons came calling in her hospital. She escaped because the demons never expected a doctor to be an avid martial artist as well. Well, that and they were more interested in collecting babies for God only knows what. Because of the commotion caused by Davies fighting back, the demons had to cover their escape by blowing up some oxygen tanks. She was knocked unconscious by the blast and woke up in this facility

Then there was Marshall Jenkins, a gang leader from L.A. who decided to expand his territory and found that the leaders of the rival gang weren't exactly human anymore. Jenkins learned the hard way that he wasn't the big shark that he thought he was. He was just an injured minnow in a pool of ravenous piranhas. The demons tortured him for several days before just suddenly leaving for no apparent reason. They left him strapped to the table for the rats but S.A. Jones rescued him.

Finally, there was Edgar Cooper, a religious fanatic with a penchant for, as he phrases it, "Blowin shit up!" He bounced from one extremist group to another, usually only lasting a few months before his drastic tactics shocked and appalled even the most hardened and violent fanatics. His final job was for the Covenant, Sword, and Arm of the Lord. He was supposed to blow up a local preachers car to encourage him to quit blocking the CSA's political agenda in the area. As usual, Cooper got creative and over zealous and not only blew up the preacher's car, but his home and church as well. Having been dead for several months, the preacher didn't much care but the demon that possessed his body took it very personally and put the fear of God into him, so to speak. Jones's people found him wandering the streets on the verge of death. They brought him back to the facility where he recovered physically but the mental damage. Well let's just say he wasn't exactly stable to begin with and what happened most definitely did not help him.

"Well, if nothing else this should be very interesting," said S.A. Jones as he watched the bank of monitors. He wasn't willing to bet just yet on whether they would mesh as a team or kill each other but it wasn't like he could use standard recruiting methods. He had already tried getting authorization for military teams. It had almost cost him his career. Just getting funding was tricky enough and had taken him quite a while.

Fortunately there was another project that had been losing its support in part because of its extreme cost. S.A. Jones had called in every favor he was owed plus a few that weren't in order to take over the project with a drastically reduced budget. It wasn't much but it was a start. Eventually he would be able to prove the existence of demons to the powers that be but until then he had to make due with the shoestring budget and the cloak and dagger crap about exactly what he was doing. "God I hate politics" he thought as he walked out of the operations area and headed for his room. He had a lot of preparations to make before their visitor arrived next week.

"What is with that anyway?" asked Cooper as Henriksen absentmindedly toyed with a set of rosary beads.

"It's a reminder," he said, putting the rosary back in his pocket. "It helps me to keep focused on the job at hand and reminds me why exactly why these evil bastards must be stopped." The pained look on Henriksen's face curtailed any further questions as he thought about the young clerk Nancy from the police station and how she would never do anything again thanks to demons.

He did a quick inventory of items in his pocket that he had collected since his encounter with Lilith. A container of salt from the cafeteria, the talisman he had received from Sam and Dean to protect against possession, a small squirt gun filled with holy water from the chapel, and of course the rosary. S.A. Jones had a very confused look on his face when he had requested the squirt gun but since there was nothing dangerous about it had granted the request.

The rosary he had gotten from Nancy after Sam and Dean had left. He had never been a particularly religious man and was curious as to how such a small item could contain such power. He had intended to give it back to Nancy but thanks to the attack by Lilith, he never got the chance. He still couldn't help but feel guilty for Nancy's death, thinking that the rosary was the only reason he survived the encounter and if she hadn't given him the rosary then Nancy, not Henriksen, would have survived the encounter. He was quite sure that guilt would stay with him to the grave. Shy of either time travel or speaking directly to God he would never know for sure.

The next week passed quickly, the majority of their waking moments being taken up by study and practice. They were all being taught hand-to-hand combat, a modification of many different martial arts styles that was designed to either kill or maim. The creatures they would be dealing with were entirely too powerful to play games with. It was kill or be killed.

Davies and Jenkins were the best in the hand-to-hand combat arena, her previous martial arts training allowing her to adapt to the new style rather quickly and Jenkins was already used to street fighting. Naturally aggressive and eager to learn new techniques, he wasn't as good as Davies but was still well ahead of the rest of the class.

Slim and Henriksen were doing fairly well themselves. The problem child was Cooper. He was disruptive, he didn't take any of the lessons seriously, and showed no interest whatsoever in learning to fight. He believed that what had happened to him with the preacher had been God's punishment for his failure. He would follow Henriksen's lead but not without a lot of arguing, pissing, and moaning.

S.A. Jones had been observing all of this with interest. Other than Cooper, he was quite pleased with the team's progress. He only hoped that Henriksen could keep Cooper under control during the visit this afternoon. He hadn't told any of them about it yet, no reason to distract them with matters that weren't any of their concern. He turned on the bank of monitors to check on their progress. The team was currently in the classroom going over exorcism rituals. Cooper was standing up railing about how people couldn't kill demons. "God save us from religious zealots" muttered Jones as he turned off the monitors. Their visitor should be arriving any moment and he had to be there to welcome him. He could only hope Henriksen would have them under control in time.

"A man cannot kill a demon with the support of the government! Only God Almighty can provide the kind of support that we need!"

"Would you shut your pie hole already Cooper!" shouted Jenkins. "I for one have had enough of your so called religious perspective."

"That's enough out of both of you," said Henriksen. "Every body take a break. Cooper and I are going to have a chat and we need some privacy for it."

Jones met Senator Davenport at the door of the small government warehouse where out of service fleet cars were stored until they were either sold or scrapped. "Senator Davenport, it's a pleasure to finally speak with you in person".

"The pleasure is all mine Agent Jones. I hear you have been making good progress with your team. Any progress on detecting demons without the spectacle of holy water or a full-blown exorcism in public?"

"Not yet but we have several of our top minds working on it. Shall we go inside so you can see what progress has been made?"

"Lead on Agent Jones."

They entered the warehouse and headed to the office at the back. Inside the office Jones entered a sequence into the computer then opened the closet door. The interior of the closet rose to be replaced by elevator doors that opened when fully in place. The elevator took them down several floors where it opened up to reveal the operations area. Jones gave the Senator the full tour, saving the training areas for last. When they arrived at the gym Jones immediately noticed that everyone, instructor included, with the exception of Henriksen and Cooper were milling around aimlessly. They were all pointedly ignoring the classroom door as well as the shouting coming from the other side of it.

Jones groaned aloud. "Excuse me Senator, but apparently there is a problem which requires my attention." He went into the classroom and closed the door behind him to find Cooper and Henriksen nose-to-nose screaming almost incoherently at each other. "Gentlemen!" Jones shouted, "Is there a problem?" Both turned towards Jones but looked past him.

"More than you know Agent Jones." said Senator Davenport as he closed the door behind him.

"Senator, please wait outside while I resolve this situation." said Jones, turning to face the Senator. Something was wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You looked confused Agent Jones. Don't worry; they say that you have absolute clarity right before your death. A state you will be intimately familiar with in just a few moments."

At that point Jones figured out what was wrong with the Senator. His eyes were completely black. As that realization crossed his mind, his body crossed the room as the demon flung him with a flip of the wrist and a thought. He hit the wall with a sickening thud and slid to the ground unconscious. "Now that the father is dealt with, time to kill the children." said the Davenport demon as he walked lazily towards Cooper and Henriksen.

Cooper was huddled in the corner, babbling incoherently so the demon turned to face Henriksen. "Hello again Agent Henriksen. It's been too long." said the demon, its voice dripping with acid. "You escaped me once before. Rest assured that wont happen again."

"You were at the police station," said Henriksen. "You helped Lilith torture that poor girl."

"Yes, she was supposed to be for me alone but because of my failure to get the Winchester boys Lilith chose to take her for herself. I will just have to make due with finishing you off. Not nearly as exciting as a pretty little God fearing pretty little thing like Nancy was but there is something to say for payback on the one that got away."

Davenport was only a few feet from Henriksen when he stopped as though he had hit a wall. "What the fuck is going on?" the demon said as it explored the limits of its invisible cage.

Henriksen laughed aloud. "You look like a mime! Now do climbing a ladder!"

Cooper immediately quit babbling, stood up and walked over to Henriksen. "Well I'll be damned! It worked!"

"To answer your earlier question" said Henriksen "its called fluorescent paint." Henriksen walked across the room and opened the door. "We have him. You can come back in now. And someone call a medic."

Everyone rushed to carry out his orders. Davies glared at him as she went over to make sure Jones was ok. "He is breathing but will need better care than can be provided here. He needs a hospital."

"No hospital. Just do what you can. I have it on good authority that he will survive. Speaking of which," Henriksen turned to the demon "Nancy sends her regards. You will forgive her for not sending best wishes. You did help kill her after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several med techs came in with a stretcher and a backboard, strapped the still unconscious body of Jones down with consideration to the possibility of a back injury and carried him away. Davies went with them to make sure Jones was tended with all possible skill available.

Henriksen paced around the demon, giving the invisible devil's trap a wide berth so as not to accidentally break it. He placed chairs in a perimeter to prevent anyone else from stepping to close either. Wouldn't do to let their guest out prematurely. He had many questions to be answered before the Senator was to be freed of his curse.

The demon looked at Henriksen with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean, Nancy sends her regards? Nancy is DEAD! I personally watched her soul leave her body."

"Wow, never thought I would meet a demon that didn't believe in the supernatural. That's almost as bizarre as an atheist priest. Think it through Smokey, violent death. You do the math."

"But her body was incinerated by Lilith. No remains means no ties to this realm so she can't be a ghost."

"Be that as it may, we have much more pressing business to discuss."

At that point the intercom squealed and announced that the shipment that Henriksen had been waiting for had arrived. Henriksen pressed the respond button on the wall and said to the room "Please have those placed outside the door of the classroom. Also have a team investigate the path from the entrance to the door of the classroom. We have a demon in our…custody, and I would really like to know what kind of traces it might have left on its way in. Look for any traces of sulfur but don't rule out anything out of the ordinary."

"Well speak of the devil, so to speak" said Henriksen. "Our conversation piece is right on time."

A few minutes later Jenkins came walking into the classroom with an armload of comb bound manuals. "So what is so special about a stack of government manuals not even important enough to put in hardback?" asked Jenkins.

"First of all, time was an issue. Second of all, what we study will probably never end up in an official government book, too hard to explain. As to what is so special about them." Henriksen turned to face the demon. "They are copies of the Hunting Journal of one John Winchester."

Everyone looked at him with a confused look on they're faces. Everyone except the demon, whose expression had gone from somewhat cocky to extremely nervous. "Ok" said Jenkins. "I have no idea who you are talking about but Smokey's reaction makes it very obvious that he does. You have my interest."

"Mine as well" said Cooper. "Anything that can make a demon nervous is probably a good thing for us."

Slim and Davies came walking into the room about that time looking very concerned and confused. "Ok, what did we miss?" asked Davies.

"Apparently we just received copies of a book that makes demons nervous" said Jenkins as he thumbed through the book. "And I can only assume that someone here can make more sense of it than I can."

"How did you get your hands on that book?" demanded the demon. "Hunters guard their journals like they were made of gold!"

"Well," said Henriksen, "one of the easiest ways to protect their journals is to keep them on their person. They do have the occasional run ins with law enforcement and when that happens sometimes there is an officer who is either savvy or confused enough that he sends the journal up the food chain. In this case, John left his journal in a motel room in California for his sons to find. Fortunately for us the police found it first and with Feds already in the area, copies were sent to the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico for study due to the Satanic overtones. Now we have work to do as well as other people who need us to get out of their way."

Henriksen ushered his team out of the room as the team sent to examine the demons trail into the classroom approached the door. As he closed the door he saw the team setting up around the perimeter of the devils trap. They had strict orders not to breach the trap but he was a bit concerned about whether or not they would take the order seriously. Its always easier to disobey an order you don't really believe in. Well, its not like he can stand guard all day. Hopefully at least one of them has first hand experience and will keep the others on their toes.

He dismissed everyone back to their living quarters with orders to study the journal thoroughly but to save any questions till later. He hadn't had a chance to look it over himself so had no clue what was in it other than what he had already figured out or been told about the Winchesters. After reading the journal several times he called it a night. It would take several weeks of study to understand so there was no point in trying to absorb it all in one night. He had plenty of time to learn what he needed to combat demons.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" said Davies, her head the only part of her visible as she peered in Henriksen's door. "We have VIP's in the building and they want to meet with us post haste.

Henriksen mumbled something incoherent and not terribly polite as he dragged himself out of bed. Sleep had been elusive and what little he had gotten had been infested with bad dreams. Dreams that included all types of nightmare creatures including Wendigo, shape shifters, vampires, vengeful spirits, and lets not forget the front-runner, demons. He showered and dressed as quickly as possible and headed for the conference room.

Davies was obviously the first of his team there as she had woke him up. Henriksen had noticed the rest of the team in various states of readiness as he walked by their living quarters. Privacy was definitely NOT high on the agenda when they built this place. The only other person in the room besides Davies when he walked in was a man in his early to mid sixties who could have been SA Jones's older brother or father. No real family resemblance, just similar builds, haircuts, and bearing.

As Henriksen opened his mouth to say something the man quickly interrupted him. "All things in there time Mr. Henriksen. I prefer not to repeat myself so would appreciate it if you would curtail any further questions from you and your team until after I have spoken my peace to everyone please."

Polite, precise, and very used to being obeyed without question. Somebody much higher up the food chain no doubt. Wouldn't do to start off by antagonizing him so Henriksen simply nodded his acknowledgement and stepped back outside to get some coffee and make sure no one else decided to question their guest prematurely.

After everyone had filtered into the room, coffee and whatever portable breakfast items could be found in hand, the mystery guest wasted no time.

"I know you are all curious as to who I am and what is going on. Rest assured I will answer whatever questions I can after I have updated you all on what is going on." he stated.

Everyone took their seats and waited expectantly. "First of all, my name is Deputy Director Harbaugh of the NSA. SA Jones and I have been friends for a long time and his assistant informed me of his "accident" immediately after it happened. I am fully aware of what happened, and I do mean fully aware. I have already met with the, well the demon possessing the senator in the classroom. We have already reported the senator's death to the public as it is our belief that he has been dead for some time. SA Jones has spoken with me several times about his little side project here, trying to get me on board with it. For reasons I'm quite certain you can all understand, I was skeptical. Now I'm not. Effective immediately this agency is under the direct control of the NSA as are you all."

This had the effect of outbursts around the room, not only from Henriksen's team members but from those staff members who had been requested to come as well. Most were concerned about their employment status as power shifts in the government traditionally went hand in hand with re-staffing. The team was concerned immediate issues. Would they survive, quite literally, this power shift and would the mission change, making their reasons for joining moot.

Director Harbaugh allowed the clamor to go on for a minute or two then spoke in a very firm but loud voice, "This will NOT affect anything that has happened thus far. The only changes that will occur will be who pays the bills and whom the paper work goes to. I have complete faith in SA Jones's ability to run this place effectively and see no need to second-guess any decisions he has made thus far. What it does mean is that this unit will have access to better resources, as SA Jones no longer has to beg and plead for funding based on false information and favors. Speaking of which."

At that point a tech that none of them had seen before came in and handed Harbaugh a clipboard. Harbaugh looked the information over on the clipboard then passed it back, excusing the tech. What little grumbling and discussion had been going on promptly ceased.

"Finally, some good news." said Harbaugh.

"Please enlighten us." Said Henriksen.

"Well first and foremost, SA Jones is conscious and appears to be well on the road to a full recovery. Nice to have verification on your intel Mr. Henriksen." said Harbaugh.

"Nice to be vindicated Deputy Director. He didn't appear to be a med tech so I am guessing there is some news about our visitor as well?" asked Henriksen.

"Good guess. Yes, there is some intriguing information about our visitor. He leaves a trace of sulfur on surfaces he touches which you already knew Mr. Henriksen. What you may not be aware of is that sulfur trail is detectable by chemical scanners like those employed at airports and prisons for detection of drugs. He also runs hotter than an un-possessed human being, around 100 degrees Fahrenheit under normal circumstances and spiking upwards of 104 degrees when, for a lack of a better way to put it, exerting itself. This temperature is detectable by use of simple infrared sensors. Obviously just because someone is running a bit warm it doesn't mean they are possessed, but it does help us at least a little bit. Hopefully more information will be forthcoming as we continue our studies. At this point do I have any questions?"

It was obvious that several people wished to say something at that point but were still unsure enough of their status that they chose discretion.

"Fair enough," said Harbaugh. I will be around for at least a week as I finalize all the necessary paperwork and to make sure SA Jones is well taken care of so if anyone does have a question that they don't feel like voicing publicly, I do maintain an open door policy. Just don't ask about pay raises. That issue will come up once this department has proven its usefulness in the field. Your studies will continue in another classroom starting tomorrow. We have all had a rough time the last day or so, please take this time to catch up on your rest. I can only assume that you didn't sleep any better than I did last night after reading that journal. Its always disturbing to find out how little we truly know."

Classes continued in a classroom down the hall the next day. Their focus was on the contents of the journal, specifically the differences between the exorcisms they have been studying and the ones he was using in the field. Not a bad idea to shave a little time off of the rituals being used and these have been tested under fire.

SA Jones was recovered well enough to receive visitors after a few days and every team member made it a point to visit him. It would be several weeks, but he would make a full recovery as Henriksen had said. Right after he started receiving visitors he also started running things again from his bed, much to the chagrin of his doctors. Six days after his injuries, SA Jones called the team into his room for a meeting.

"Ok boys and girls" said SA Jones "its time for a bit of hands on training. First thing tomorrow you are going to exorcise the demon in the senator and send it back to Hell."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

I have created a forum, The Vorpal Blade. Please join if you are interested in giving me suggestions, opinions either good or bad or would simply like to discuss this story.

Chapter 4

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et sectio  
Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et section Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos_. Over and over and over again like a broken record, the entire team repeated this phrase until it was drilled into their heads. Something that would be repeated without thought just the same as the greetings that most people exchanged on the streets. Hard to believe it had been less than 12 hours since SA Jones had announced to the team that they would be exorcising the demon in the morning.

"So you really think this is gonna work?" asked Jenkins.

"No," said Henriksen, "I know it will work. This is the same incantation that the boys used to get the demon out of me that night. It's the same incantation we piped over the loud speakers after trapping the demons inside the police station. As long as the demon can hear this, it will work."

Jenkins shrugged his shoulders, mumbled something, and then jotted down a note on a piece of scratch paper. "So then how much longer. We've been repeating this same phrase continuously all damn night."

"I know we are all tired. It's been a long night not to mention a long week. They are making some final preparations in the classroom, getting all of their sensors and scanners in place. They will be ready in an hour or two. I would suggest catching a nap while you can. I know I could use one." said Henriksen as he headed for his room.

They all headed for their rooms. Some slept, some didn't but none really got any rests. They were all startled by the sound of klaxons blaring and lights flashing as the security system announced a perimeter breach. Henriksen rushed to the control room to find Deputy Director Harbaugh and SA Jones staring at a bank of monitors.

"Impressive response time considering your lack of sleep Henriksen," said Harbaugh.

"I try," said Henriksen. "What's the situation?"

"Apparently we have kept our friend a bit too long," said Jones. "Looks like his friends are mounting a rescue."

"Or an execution," said Henriksen. "Either way we have a problem."

"Time to get to work folks. We have at least four demons in the garage looking for a way to bypass our security protocols," said Harbaugh. "Henriksen, take your people and do your job. Exorcise that bastard!"

"But what about the fact that we are under attack?" asked Henriksen.

"Don't worry about that. I have had a bit of time to set up some lines of defense. More to the point though, if you exorcise him they should, and here I make no guarantees, have no more reason to attack us. We have drawn too much attention to ourselves already. Take care of it Henriksen, right now," said Harbaugh.

Harbaugh and Jones turned their attention back to the monitors just as a squad of military looking people entered the garage through the outside entrance. Henriksen made his way back to the living quarters to round his people up.

"Ok people, here is the situation. We have at least four demons trying to enter the facility for either a rescue or an execution we don't know which. Our orders are to continue as planned. We exorcise the demon we have in custody then turn our attention to the inner defenses in case any of them manage to breach. Get your game faces on boys and girls, the shit is about to hit the fan and it's pointed right at us," said Henriksen. "Let's make like lives depend on us because they do."

They all headed for the classroom, grim looks on their face. The battle was about to be joined and they had little practical experience against their enemy. When they entered the classroom the demon was pacing nervously within the confines of its cell.

"What's the matter?" asked Henriksen. "Not sure whether your buddies are here to rescue you or finish you off? No, judging by how you are acting you are quite sure and what they have planned for you and it probably wont be pretty."

"Fuck you!" screamed the demon. "You have no idea what Lilith does to punish failure and letting yourself get captured is pretty much the ultimate failure to her!"

"No thanks, you're not my type. As for what Lilith will do to punish you for your failure, that is so not my problem. It will happen to you sooner than you expect though," said Henriksen. "Game time boys and girls. Take your positions."

The team positioned themselves around the sigil, one at each point of the star. At Henriksen's signal they all started the chant that they had spent the night committing to memory.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas _they started to chant as one. The demon immediately started screaming at the top of his, well his victim's anyway, lungs. The more they chanted the louder the demon screamed. Then the demon started thrashing around, like he was an epileptic in the throes of a grand mal seizure. They repeated the chant over and over, the more they chanted the more the demon was affected. As they neared the end of the chant for the seventh time, the demon shot to his feet, ramrod straight as if impaled on a large spike. He screamed one final time, much louder than before and the scream seemed to almost take a physical form as a black viscous smoke bellowed out of his mouth and pooled at the ceiling within the perimeter of the devils trap. As the last of the smoke left the Senator's mouth, his body collapsed into a heap and the smoke simply dissipated.

They barely had a chance to let out a sigh of relief before Henriksen started barking orders. "Slim, Jenkins head to the main entrance and assist however you can. Davies, make sure the medical area is prepped to receive any injuries. Foolish to think we will come away from this unscathed. Cooper, you're with me. Tools people. Make sure you have anything that may be used as a weapon. Put on your amulets and keep them on no matter what."

Everyone rushed to do as Henriksen had ordered. As they rushed away they all made sure their amulets were in place. Cooper looked at Henriksen and asked "Ok boss, what's our move? Got something special in mind for us?"

"I don't know how special it might be but it is necessary," said Henriksen. "We are going to prepare a secondary line of defense and an escape route just in case. This is going to get ugly and we might have to make a quick exit."

"So what have you got planned then?" asked Cooper.

"Lots," said Henriksen. "Lets get busy."

In the garage above, a slaughter was occurring. Harbaugh had known that in all probability he had sent those men to their deaths but it had to be done. They needed the time to ready defenses, something to make the fight real to everyone, and most of all they needed practical experience and information on their opponents. That last most of all was something they were sorely lacking and were earning in blood today.

"There are times that being in charge is not the most desirable of positions," said Harbaugh. "I told those men that they were being sent to defend us but in reality I sent them to die."

"Don't be too hard on yourself George, there's no way you could have known that they would have been that ineffective," said SA Jones. "At least they haven't been able to break the security code."

"I know Paul but you know how it feels when you send good men in to the slaughter," said Harbaugh. "You hope they have a chance when in reality you know they are dead men walking. What the hell?"

They both turned their attention back to the monitors just in time to see the last of the attackers collapse as smoke poured out of his mouth. They could see four distinct smoke trails as they circled around the garage then went back into the office. After a quick lap around the office all four disappeared into the air vent.

"Well that cant be good," said SA Jones.

"Agreed," said Harbaugh. "We need to go warn everyone."

They exited the office into what can only be described as orderly chaos. Anyone who has ever been in the military will understand. People ran in seemingly random directions to perform their assigned tasks. Nobody milled about, everyone had a job to do and they knew that their lives depended on doing them quickly and properly. They walked down the hall past the living quarters and into the common area next to the classrooms.

"Hang on a second," said Harbaugh. "I need to check something really quick."

He stepped into the classroom that had so recently held their visitor to see the senator's body lying in the floor in the middle of the devils trap. He didn't move but Harbaugh still gave the devils trap a wide berth just in case. A quick survey of the room showed that all of the equipment had been removed. So they had completed the exorcism successfully. Well at least one thing has gone right today anyway.

He quickly exited the room and rejoined Jones. "Ok, one down and four to go. I will head for the front door, you make sure we can retreat if needed," said Harbaugh.

"I'm on it," said Jones as he propelled his wheelchair towards the storage areas. There he found Henriksen and Cooper methodically searching the second storage room, knocking on walls as if looking for a secret door. "What in God's name are the two of you doing? Do you honestly think the emergency exit is going to be hidden?"

Cooper just hung his head and pouted like a child who had just got caught trying to raid the cookie jar. Henriksen could only mumble "Um, well….".

"My god!" exclaimed SA Jones. "Too much television truly does rot your brain! Well if you two geniuses are finished then follow me. And grab markers and a stack of the biggest poster board we have. And some tape, we need to make sure the exit stays clear."

They quickly gathered the needed items and followed SA Jones further down the corridor. After two left turns and passing several rooms marked for either storage or utilities access, they came to a door with a large sign over it that announced in large red lighted letters "Emergency Exit". "Feeling sheepish yet Agent Henriksen?" asked SA Jones. "Well, lets get busy. Here is the plan."

As SA Jones headed for the storage rooms, Director Harbaugh sprinted towards the front door. As he entered the cafeteria he encountered a crowd of people milling nervously about. They consisted of cooks, janitorial staff and such, those who would have no real idea of what was actually going on and who had probably never been trained in any kind of combat. In other words, they were distractions at best and potential obstacles if the fight made its way in here. At worst, each and every one of them represented a vessel for the demons to possess as tattoos hadn't been started yet and anti-possession charms were still in fairly short supply.

"Ok, here is the situation people." Harbaugh shouted over the din of semi-panicked conversations. "You are all to return home immediately through the rear exit. You will remain there until Agent's show up to escort you back to work. You may deal with normal daily things like going to the store and such but there will be NO excuse to be gone for more than a few hours shy of being admitted to the hospital. Am I perfectly clear on this? Good, then everyone head in an orderly fashion down the corridor where the storage rooms are. When you get to the end of that corridor you will find SA Jones who will give you further directions."

One or two hesitantly started that way but everyone else just milled about, looking dazed.

"MOVE!" screamed Harbaugh. "RIGHT NOW!"

This got everyone moving and when the last person had left the room, Harbaugh steeled himself and went down the corridor that led to entry room that had the elevator. As he approached the door he could hear a commotion so he picked up the pace. As he opened the door and stepped inside the first thing he noticed was the trails of smoke as they finished entering the mouths of two of the security personnel.

"Definitely NOT good," Harbaugh said aloud as he closed the door and began to try and salvage the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own the rights to Supernatural or any of the characters created by those who do own it. I do have intellectual ownership of the original characters within these stories. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy them!

Chapter 5

It was all Henriksen could do to keep on task. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to quit performing these useless tasks and go help those people already engaged in battle. A battle not exactly going in their favor judging by the amount of screaming and panicked chaotic sounds he could hear. He was almost finished though; just a few more details and the exit would be as secure as they were able to make it on such short notice.

"Finished!" exclaimed Cooper as he replaced the last of the ceiling tiles.

"Good" said Henriksen, "So am I. Stay here with Jones while I go see if I can help."

Henriksen didn't wait for a reply but immediately turned and headed towards the entrance of the complex. He checked his amulet and pockets as he went, taking comfort in the warmth radiating from the rosary. The sounds became louder and more panicked as he neared the entrance. He stopped at the infirmary just long enough to order Davies and the others to join Cooper and Jones at the exit. He had a very bad feeling that those injured will be beyond saving except with significant and unnecessary risk to those doing the saving.

Glancing back as he headed down the corridor, he saw Davies and the other infirmary personnel heading towards the emergency exit. "Good" he thought to himself. "They are taking this seriously."

After what felt like an eternity, he finally entered the operations area. The sounds of screaming had actually decreased. Henriksen couldn't figure out which disturbed him more, the fact that it had quieted down or the fact that he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Well, only one way to find out for sure" Henriksen said out loud, more to fill the eerie silence than anything else.

Steeling himself for what he would find and readying what weapons he had available he opened the door and walked into a scene straight out of a horror movie. There were body parts and blood everywhere. Those that were alive were either squared off with each other from across the room or whimpering on the floor as what little life they had left quickly drained out of them and ran across the tile floor.

On one side of the room Henriksen saw three of the security officers standing in a group on the rug in front of the doors to the elevator. Just to his left stood Jenkins, Harbaugh, and several other assorted personnel. Slim lay on the floor behind them, injured and unconscious but still breathing.

As soon as Harbaugh saw Henriksen enter the room, he immediately started for the door. Before he had taken two steps, Henriksen drew his pistol and fired directly into the face of the Deputy Director.

Wiping his face, Deputy Director Harbaugh glared at Henriksen and stated in a very chilling tone "I'm certain that when this is over you will have a very good explanation as to why you did that."

Putting the squirt gun away, Henriksen stated sheepishly "Just making sure. For now I think its time to go. Those traps wont hold for long and there is still one demon not accounted for."

They gathered up Slim and headed out the door, the three demons shouting threats and obscenities at them as they closed the door. As they hurried down the hall Henriksen filled them in as much as he was safely able to. He couldn't take the chance that any of them were possessed by the last remaining demon or that the demon were in a position to overhear what he was saying so the information he passed on was sketchy at best.

"That's a little vague on what the plan is, wouldn't you say?" asked Jenkins.

"Sorry" said Henriksen "but the current situation requires you to trust me. Can't have too much info getting into enemy hands at the moment."

"That being said, why should we trust you agent Henriksen?" asked Harbaugh. "We have all been together while you spent several minutes by yourself. It is well within the realm of possibility that you are the one who is possessed."

"Fair enough" said Henriksen as he stopped at a corner. "Here is the chance for all of us to prove ourselves." Turning the corner they all saw the devils trap painted on the floor of the corridor extending from one side to the other. Henriksen didn't pause. He simply walked straight through the center of the trap and once he was several feet on the other side of it, turned and motioned the rest to follow. Henriksen let out a sigh of relief when, without hesitation, they all followed directly through the center of the devils trap, just as Henriksen had done.

"Well, it's a small victory but I'll take anything I can get right about now," said Harbaugh.

"Amen to that" said Jenkins.

"Ok, time to go. We still have one demon on the loose and three that will be getting that way very soon" said Henriksen.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenkins. "They are caught in the devils trap!"

"If I'm not mistaken," said Harbaugh "sooner or later that blood will run over the edge of that trap and break it. Personally I'm going to assume sooner and make good use of what time I may have. As Henriksen said, time to go."

They had no more that started down the hall again when they heard a commotion from the direction they had just came. Howls of inhuman joy quickly headed towards them and the picked up the pace. They were moving quicker now as Slim had regained consciousness and was able to walk on his own.

"As I was saying, time to go." Harbaugh said with a tone of urgency in his voice.

They rushed down the corridor, looking over their shoulders for pursuit. "Lets pick up the pace people!" barked Harbaugh. "That last trap isn't going to do more than slow them down for a minute! Henriksen, I hope you have more surprises than that in store for our unwanted guests."

"Yes I do, Deputy Director," said Henriksen "yes I do."

They rounded a final corner to see the exit sign with Davies standing in front of the door. As they were rounding the corner they heard a loud sound, kind of like two walnuts being crushed together followed by loud cries of triumph. "That would be our cue to leave now people!" said Henriksen. "Georgia, has everyone else made it out?"

"Depends on what you mean by everyone" said Davies. "By my count we still have between 15 and 20 people still in there. They may need medical attention."

"Not necessary. Not even a good mortician can help in most of their cases," said Henriksen. "We are the last. Now, has everyone ahead of us been evacuated?"

"Yes" Davies said, just a touch grudgingly. "Everyone else is out. The last to leave was Cooper. The idiot kept blathering on about having one last surprise up his sleeve. OH SHIT!" she yelled just as the three possessed security officers came around the corner.

"Well, well, well, I always did like it when my toys are surprised!" said the lead demon. "Makes the experience all the more pleasurable."

Henriksen laughed so hard tears rolled down his cheeks. After a few seconds he regained some composure. "Thanks their Smoky! I have laughed like that in quite a while." choked out Henriksen. "That 'Oh Shit' was her realizing what our teammate has done, something you will find out about all too soon." He then turned back to the group and said "Time to go people. NOW!" There was no mistaking the urgency in his voice.

The demons looked confused but started to rush them as they all turned to go through the door. As soon as they got within 10 feet of the door, all three stopped suddenly as water poured out of the sprinkler directly over the door.

"Holy water in the sprinkler system" said Henriksen. "I know it wont last forever but it will give us enough time to get out of here before, well you'll find out!" he finished with an evil grin.

Henriksen ducked through the exit door into an odd chamber, part finished room, part mineshaft. SA Jones had explained to him as they were setting up the final defenses that when they had dug this place out, they had accidentally punched a whole through the wall of an abandoned mineshaft. Seemed prudent at the time to have a secondary exit.

"Thank God for paranoid government employees," mumbled Henriksen as he did a quick check of the remaining defenses. These were only devils traps on poster board taped to the ceiling. He would have lined the door with salt but they hadn't had time to get any. "Won't make that mistake next time" he thought as he headed for the golf cart with Cooper sitting in the drivers seat.

"Lets go Boss!" said Cooper. "We ain't got much time left to get clear!

Henriksen picked up the pace and jumped on the cart as Cooper began to pull away. Cooper gunned it, well as much as you can gun a golf cart anyway, as soon as Henriksen was mostly on board.

Back in the hallway, the demon possessed security officers screamed in frustration. One got so worked up that he tried to charge through the stream of holy water. Unfortunately for him, just after he passed directly under the sprinkler he hit an invisible wall. All he was able to do was curl up in a ball and scream. The lead demon held up his hands and made a clenching, twisting gesture and the ceiling tiles as well as the piping overhead practically exploded. The trapped demon scurried back to his cohorts and waited for the torrent of holy water to finally end. After a few more minutes the water finally slowed enough that they could run through it. In the next room they easily avoided the crude devils traps taped to the ceiling and ran for the last remaining golf cart. They took off and the cart almost immediately lurched violently then stopped.

"What the fuck was that!" screamed the lead demon as he hopped out and went to the back of the cart to see what the problem was. "Fuck me" he mumbled as the explosives detonated.

Outside the mine entrance, the remaining personnel were being loaded into mining company vans to be transported to a safe area till something else could be figured out. Henriksen started walking towards the entrance of the mine and said, "Cooper, I'm proud of you! I told you to keep it small and it looks like you did just that."

About that time, he felt a rumbling in the ground and stopped about 10 feet from the entrance of the mineshaft. As the grumbling grew louder Henriksen started to back up and then a large gout of flame shot out of the mineshaft, the concussion sending Henriksen flying into the side of the van he was supposed to be getting into for the ride out. The last thing he heard before passing out was the sound of Cooper meekly saying "Sorry boss".


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own the rights to Supernatural or any of the characters created by those who do own it. I do have intellectual ownership of the original characters within these stories. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy them!

Please leave reviews so I can improve my writing ability and my stories!

Chapter 6

Henriksen lay on the ground by the van, stunned and floating in and out of consciousness. He was vaguely aware of being picked up and placed in the back of one of the vans before passing out again. At one point he awoke to see Nancy hovering over him. "Ok, the thought to himself. I'm either dead or dreaming because you shouldn't be here".

"I know that Victor. Just as you know that I really am here. For you at least. None of the others can see me, its not allowed just yet" said Nancy.

"So then why are you here?" asked Henriksen aloud.

"I'm here to warn you Victor, you aren't safe yet. The three demons caught in the explosion aren't a concern at the moment but the fourth demon is still on the loose and unaccounted for" said Nancy. "Be careful!"

"I will Nancy, I will" mumbled Henriksen.

"You'll what?" asked Georgia. "Take it easy Henriksen. You don't seem to have any broken bones but without a more thorough exam and x-rays I cant be sure about damage to your spine or internal organs."

Henriksen lay back and relaxed as best he could in the van. "Don't worry about me too much Davies" said Henriksen. "I hurt to badly for anything to be truly life threatening, although the back thing is a good point." Looking around the van with as little movement as possible he noticed that the only other people in the van with him were the driver, Georgia, Harbaugh, and one of the security personnel.

"So who is Nancy?" asked Harbaugh. "Cant say I recognize the name from the personnel rosters."

"That would be because she is dead, Deputy Director" said Henriksen. "And sorry about the squirt gun to the face earlier."

"Quite alright" said Harbaugh. "SI Jones explained it too me while you were unconscious. Holy water in a squirt gun, clever. We still have a problem that needs attending to however. There is still one demon unaccounted for and it must be dealt with before we can settle in at our new base."

Henriksen groaned aloud. "They can be slippery bastards, that's for sure. So where are we headed?" asked Henriksen.

"For the moment, we are headed to a temporary safe area," said Harbaugh. "Once we are positive that we have no unwanted hitchhikers we will move on to our permanent base of operations."

"Well that is unfortunate," said the driver. "I was hoping to take Lilith the location of your new base but I guess the three of you will have to do."

The security officer in the passenger seat immediately went for his sidearm but was hindered by being in a sitting position and wearing a seat belt. The driver simply smiled, raised his hand and made a vicious twisting motion. At the same time the driver made the motion with his hand, the security officer's head twisted violently to the left with a disturbingly audible cracking noise. He wasn't facing directly behind him, but close enough to be extremely disturbing.

"Lets have no more of that, shall we?" said the demon. "While we don't need you alive to, how was it you put it?, hitchhike; Lilith likes to play with her moles a bit before making them ready for the field, so to speak."

All three of them were thinking furiously. Davies was convinced that she could overpower the demon. In the confines of the van she had the advantage, with her smaller stature and positioning. Problem was they were moving…quickly. Harbaugh had been so preoccupied with Henriksen that he hadn't realized that the driver had deviated and was now on the highway doing upwards of 65 miles per hour.

So the fundamental problem at the moment was how to get the van stopped without killing them or involving any innocent bystanders. A stop sign was no good, too much of a chance that the demon would have a ready supply of fresh victims to jump into. Wrecking the van was iffy at best. Henriksen's condition was unknown. Even a low speed crash could cripple or kill him. So how were they supposed to get out of this?

The demon had turned off the highway and was heading down a winding country road. Due to the curviness of the road and the clumsy handling of the van, he was forced to keep his speed under 40 miles per hour. All of the sudden Harbaugh starting laughing loudly. The demon slowed down even more to turn and see what was going on. As he turned his head he saw Harbaugh drawing his pistol.

Snickering, the demon said "What good do you thing that is going to do? You can only destroy the host body and the van will wreck. If you survive the crash, I will be back in another body long before any help can arrive for you."

"Not exactly my plan," said Harbaugh as he pointed the pistol at the floor and emptied the entire clip.

The demon looked confused for a moment then was forced to turn his attention to handling the van, as the engine had started spitting and sputtering. The demon cursed loudly as the van slowed despite its effort to keep it moving. As the van rolled to a stop the demon finally noticed the gas gauge as the needle settled on empty, warning light to fuel up flashing insistently.

At that point Georgia launched herself at the possessed driver, unconsciously muttering the Lord's Prayer as she attacked. The demon tried to turn to fight her but realized too late that he was still buckled in, just as the security officer had done. Georgia pummeled the driver with a vicious series of punches to the head and neck. Reflexively the demon turned away to protect its face and to unbuckle the seat belt so it could defend itself.

This proved its undoing as it changed the focus of Georgia's attack to the back of its neck and the base of its skull. Georgia let out a vicious kia at the same time she delivered a powerful punch that landed where the spine ended and the skull began. This had the effect of severing the nerves and not only killing the host body but incapacitating it from the demons influence as well.

"Interesting," said Harbaugh. "Even a demon possessed corpse must adhere to the basics of physiology. Severed nerves equals no movement. Remind me to jot that one down later."

Georgia glared at him as she laid the corpse across the front bench and poured some holy water into the mouth. "That should hold him for now," she said, hands shaking violently. "And YOU could have a bit more empathy!" she screamed at Harbaugh. "Not only for that poor bastard I just killed but for me as well! I'm a doctor, damnit! I'm supposed to save lives not end them." After her tirade she turned her back on the corpse and started sobbing loudly.

Harbaugh wisely didn't say anything and Henriksen tried to comfort her as best he could. When he tried to sit up she quickly quit sobbing and went into Doctor mode and started fussing over Henriksen. Harbaugh climbed into the front of the van as best he could and radioed for help. Through a burst of static and unidentifiable voice said a van would be there within the hour.

They waited outside the van, Davies not being able to bring herself to try and exorcise the demon, Henriksen being in no condition to consider trying, and Harbaugh not knowing the incantation. About 45 minutes later, Harbaugh noticed a van coming towards them. He instinctively took up a defensive position around the corner of the van, fresh clip in his pistol.

He relaxed a bit as he saw Jenkins hop out of the van before it had come to a complete stop. He relaxed completely when he saw SA Jones sitting relatively calmly in the passenger seat.

Jenkins walked up to the van, looked inside and said "Well, looks like your ride was a bit more interesting than ours was. The fourth demon?"

This had the instant effect of a fresh round of sobbing and tears from Davies. Jenkins looked confused but apologized and comforted her as much as she would allow. As quickly as they could while taking precautions with Henriksen, they loaded everyone into the new van and headed out.

They spent a couple of days in an office complex just out side of Quantico where it was determined that nobody else was possessed and neither Slim nor Henriksen had more that bruises and pulled muscles from their encounters. They loaded up on busses and headed out. Their final destination was an abandoned missile silo in the mountains of eastern Tennessee.

"Welcome to your new home" said Harbaugh. "Rudimentary detection and defenses have been set up and plans for many more are in the works so please step inside and lend a hand. The quicker this is done the quicker we can breathe a bit easier."

As they walked inside the garage area/entrance they all noticed the large devils trap set into the concrete in what appeared to be iron bands. There was an abundance of armed security personnel who not only carried automatic weapons, but supersoaker squirt guns. Henriksen couldn't help but snicker at the oddly comforting contradiction.

As the walked further into the complex they heard sounds of work being done, orders being barked out and just the general noisy mayhem of construction in progress. In the center of the barking was a grizzled middle age man wearing a ball cap with a shotgun near at hand.

Harbaugh walked directly to him and announced loudly enough to be heard over the din, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet one of our current advisors Robert Singer."

Bobby turned as he was being introduced and started scanning the group. When he saw Henriksen he yelled "BALLS!", grabbed his shotgun and shot Henriksen square in the chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own the rights to Supernatural or any of the characters created by those who do own it. I do have intellectual ownership of the original characters within these stories. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy them!

Please leave reviews so I can improve my writing ability and my stories!

Chapter 7

The demon, well the body it possessed anyway, lay in the van. The demon was unable to exit the crippled body due to the holy water placed in the corpse's mouth by Davies. "Bitch is gonna pay for that!" thought the demon viciously.

It had only been a few hours since he had been incapacitated but the pain of the holy water was making the demon angrier by the minute. As he lay there imagining and discarding scenario after scenario of how he would take his revenge, he heard a vehicle pull to a stop near the van. "It's about damned time!" he thought. "Fucking backwater EMT's and rent-a-cops!"

His hopes of a quick rescue san immediately when the door opened and he saw the demon behind the meat suit with a viciously sadistic grin on its demonic face. "Oh, this is rich!" he exclaimed loudly. "Lilith is absolutely livid about the loss at the garage and now she has someone else to take it out on." he said with glee.

The demon in the corpse tried furiously to do anything to escape the body, knowing that Lilith would bring down all the wrath of hell on him plus more. He quit after a minute or two, not because of the futility of it but because it was bringing entirely too much glee to her Lieutenant standing in the door of the van.

"Awe, shows over already?" said the Lieutenant, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And I was having so much fun! Oh well, time to let the boss lady know where you are anyway. Now don't you go anywhere!"

The trapped demon saw him walk away and heard voices but they were low enough that he couldn't make out what was being said. After a few minutes the Lieutenant came back, his demeanor much more submissive than before. He looked nervous or worried. Several minutes of silence passed before he finally said "Lilith will be here soon. She wants to deal with you personally."

The trapped demon started thrashing wildly again, not caring if it amused his "rescuer" or not. The fact that he could barely even look at the trapped demon now had the effect of making him thrash all that much harder.

He realized the futility of his situation and after a few minutes quit trying. Within an hour or so he heard the sounds of another vehicle pulling up. He resisted the urge to start thrashing around again. "Bad enough that I fucked things up to this point, why give the bitch the satisfaction of seeing me panic" he thought.

His resolve almost broke when Lilith's face appeared in the doorway of the van and he couldn't repress an involuntary flinch.

She only smiled almost seductively and turned away for a moment and whispered something to one of the lackeys she had brought with her. He immediately smoked out of his meat suit and took off while the clerk he had been possessing simply crumbled to the ground, weeping loudly and shaking uncontrollably.

"Now," said Lilith lazily. "What to do with you. While you have had many successes for me, this failure is huge. I don't think that simply busting you back down to Private and sending you back to Hell is sufficient. There have been a lot of failures lately and I do believe it's time for an example to be made, one that will be talked about in the ranks for centuries to come." she said ominously.

She leaned over the corpse, tore open the shirt, and started scratching sigils in his chest with her fingernail. The trapped demon winced at first but when he realized what she was drawing his resolve broke and, metaphorically speaking, began to thrash and scream like a madman.

"There, there," said Lilith in a mockingly soothing voice. "No need to fret. You're sacrifice will guarantee success for decades. You're story is about to become the ultimate demonic cautionary tale of why not to fuck up!" she said. "So buck up! You, young demon, are about to become a martyr!"

He screamed even louder as Lilith finished the sigils that would not only keep him trapped in this body till it was destroyed, but would also preserve that body for all eternity. It was a punishment she hadn't exacted since the Pharos' were in power.

"Ok, places to go, things to do, people to kill and all that," said Lilith when her job was completed. "And someone please remember to leave the proper paraphernalia with that, " she said derisively as she pointed to the babbling clerk. "We must have our scapegoat after all."

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shining and the grass at the cemetery had been freshly clipped. All in all, it was a gorgeous scene. Except for the screaming that is.

Lilith turned and said to all those around her, "Well, it was a beautiful ceremony but it's time to get back to work. Besides, between the holy ground nearby and the screaming I'm getting a bit of a headache."

She turned to leave and her Lieutenants all fell in line behind her, eager to be as far away from the screaming corpse as they could be. As they walked away, the demon who had first arrived at the van thought to himself that no demon would go within ten miles of that grave for centuries unless ordered. And knowing Lilith, she would order it every once in a while for decades just to make sure the lesson stuck. He shuddered at the thought and kept walking.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I don't own the rights to Supernatural or any of the characters created by those who do own it. I do have intellectual ownership of the original characters within these stories. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy them!

Please leave reviews so I can improve my writing ability and my stories!

Chapter 8

"OW!" yelled Henriksen as he staggered backwards. "That fucking hurts! What the hell is that? Rock salt?" he asked as he wiped the white substance from his bulletproof vest.

"Yes," growled Bobby. "But more importantly, how the hell did you manage to stay corporeal?"

"What in God's name are you babbling about you old coot?" Henriksen almost screamed at Bobby. "Thankfully I was wearing body armor or you might have broken my damned ribs!"

"So you're not a ghost?" asked Bobby, with a very confused look on his face.

"Obviously not," said Henriksen, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he drew his pistol. "What I am is a pissed off government agent with a gun loaded with something just a bit more lethal than rock salt. Now put your weapon down NOW!"

Everybody looked confused as to what had just happened but Henriksen was one of their own so everyone followed his lead. Looking around at all the automatic weapons leveled at him, Bobby slowly placed the shotgun on the floor and backed up several steps away from it. At that point everyone except Henriksen and Bobby relaxed visibly.

"Well that was different," said Harbaugh. "While it's obvious that there is a history between the two of you, we have work to do."

"What history?" asked Henriksen. "I've never seen him before today and have NO idea why the crazy bastard shot me in the chest with rock salt!"

"Agent Henriksen!" said Harbaugh in his official I'm the boss so listen to me voice. "We will sort this out LATER! There is still a lot of work to be done and the sooner we get started the sooner it will get finished. Are you injured?"

"What?" asked Henriksen, still a bit dazed from being shot and focusing the majority of his attention on Bobby.

"Agent Henriksen, are you in need of medical attention? If not then quit staring at Mr. Singer as if he is going to bite you and get your ass to work!" said Harbaugh none too politely.

Henriksen started to walk towards the sounds of work being done but without ever taking his eyes off of Bobby. Within a few steps he tripped over a toolbox and almost fell flat on his face.

"Agent Henriksen!" Harbaugh almost screamed. But he didn't finish what he was about to say as he noticed that Henriksen was staring intently at an empty space on the wall. Under normal circumstances this would have caused him to launch into a tirade that would make the most foul-mouthed person on the planet blush, but these weren't normal circumstances. Odd behavior merited his undivided attention until he knew what was going on.

"Agent Henriksen, is there a problem," Harbaugh asked cautiously. When Henriksen didn't respond he tried to get his attention again with no more luck than before. Henriksen seemed to be completely focused on something that no one else could see. He didn't appear to be afraid or in trouble but Harbaugh cleared the room of unessential personnel and had everyone remaining in the room on full alert.

After a few minutes, Henriksen turned towards Harbaugh. When he noticed the room was mostly empty and all attention was focused on him, he could only mutter "What?"

"Are you alright?" asked Harbaugh. "What just happened?"

Visibly shaking his head as if to clear it Henriksen said, "I'm fine. I just need to have a chat with Mr. Singer."

"Not going to happen Henriksen. You do still have your weapon drawn after all" said Harbaugh.

Henriksen engaged the safety on the weapon and offered it to Deputy Director Harbaugh. "Does this make you feel better about it?" asked Henriksen.

Harbaugh took the weapon but still hesitated to allow Henriksen to be alone in a room with Bobby.

"Deputy Director, you have my solemn word that I will do nothing more to harm this man. I believe I understand the nature of our misunderstanding and need to discuss it with him in private."

When Harbaugh still hesitated, Henriksen walked into the center of the devils trap and back out again. "Deputy Director, as you can see I'm not possessed by a demon. I completely understand your reservations about leaving me in a room by myself with the man who just shot me. But consider this; I am unarmed and you can put me in a room with cameras in it and guards outside the door. I'm only asking for ten minutes."

"Well what the hell makes you think I'm willing to give you even one minute you idgit!" growled Bobby. "I put my weapon down because I was outgunned, not because I trust you! I'm out of here."

"Now that changes the landscape just a bit, doesn't it?" said Harbaugh. "Guards, please make sure that both of these men are unarmed then escort them to the conference room. Give them ten minutes uninterrupted. Only enter earlier than ten minutes under my orders. Do you understand?"

The guards all acknowledged their orders and went about their tasks. Both men were searched for weapons and Bobby got louder and more colorful each time another of his weapons was removed. After several minutes of searching, both men were escorted to the conference room and locked in.

"Well aint this just peachy" grumbled Bobby. "This may be a forced date but just so you know I don't swing that way."

Henriksen laughed and walked to the opposite end of the conference table from Bobby and sat down. "I have someone who would like to speak with you. I would like you to meet Nancy".

Nancy appeared at the conference table sitting between Bobby and Henriksen. She looked at Bobby and said "Hello Bobby. It's nice to see you again. How are Sam and Dean doing?"

Before hello was out of her mouth, Bobby had jumped out of his seat and was putting as much distance between him and her as he could. As he was doing this he quickly rummaged through his pockets but the guards had been thorough. As his back hit the wall he realized that he had nothing to fight a ghost with so chose to stall. "What do you mean, nice to see me again? We've never met before."

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I did look a bit different then." Nancy said. Then she morphed into Henriksen. "This is how you remember me. During the Rising of the Witnesses, I came to you looking like this so Sam and Dean would continue to think that Henriksen was dead. My boss has other plans for Agent Henriksen."

"So what are you then?" asked Bobby. "A ghost? And who's your boss? And please change back. That's unnerving."

"Agreed" said Henriksen.

"Sorry" said Nancy as she changed back to herself. "And no Bobby, I'm not a ghost. What I am and who I work for I can't discuss just yet but rest assured, I'm on your side."

"So you just expect me to take you at your word?" asked Bobby.

"Take my word," said Henriksen. "She has saved my ass multiple times, including from Lilith. She is definitely on our side."

"And why should I trust you?" asked Bobby. "I don't know you from Adam."

"True," said Henriksen. "But Sam and Dean do. I'm certain they mentioned to you what happened at the police station. If you don't believe me then believe them."

Bobby sat down at the table and furrowed his brow in concentration. After a few minutes he looked at Henriksen and asked, "So what's the deal? What are we doing here?"

"We are fighting the demons," said Henriksen. "We are trying to help prevent the apocalypse. Lilith is breaking the seals and we need to stop her, not only for the sake of our country but for the entire world."

"Ok, I will help as I can," said Bobby. "But my main priority is still to help the boys. They are key to this whole mess somehow."

"Yes Bobby," said Nancy. "We are well aware of that. Everything we are doing here is to help them stay on task."

"Ok then," said Bobby. "Lets do this."

Bobby and Henriksen leave the conference room and explain to Deputy Director Harbaugh and SA Jones what they know about what is going on. Under Bobby's direction, the modifications to the base get back underway. Bobby, having laid out all of the plans and giving enough extra information to take another six months for them to even begin to understand, headed home a week into October. Within two weeks of Bobby leaving the base was fully functional with only a few minor tweakings and details needing to be finished.

On October 25th 2008, Henriksen announced over the intercom "Game time boys and girls. Get your game faces on, we have a seal to try and save."


End file.
